


Sweetly everlasting

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm living, It's 11pm, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and did i deliver or did i deliver, so i had an essay to work on and nerds-and-nebulae, so i took a fic request, they wanted early morning neck kisses, this shit will give you cavities, told me to get my shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: “Lance, I told you, I want sleep. As much as I love you, you gotta go.” “Mmmm no.” Lance sat up himself and removed Keith’s hands from his face. “I’m gonna stay and kiss you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @nerds-and-nebulae 
> 
> thanks pal <3

Once Lance assured himself it was Saturday morning, he pulled Keith closer. “Buenos días, mi amor,” he whispered, Keith still as he breathed softly. “Keith, babe, wake up.” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, patting it gently. “Babe.”

  
“It’s Saturday,” Keith groaned, not bothering to open his eyes. “Go back to sleep.”

  
“But we have things to do, you know, for the wedding.” The words tasted sweet, like they belonged in a dream; too good to be true. “Come on.”

  
“We can start later.”

  
“Babe.”

  
“Lance, I love you but you gotta let me sleep in.” Keith let his eyes open and he looked at Lance, placing a hand on his face. “You have to.”

  
“I love you, too. That’s why we’re getting married and in order to do so, we need to do things.”

  
“Babe, do me a favor and be quiet.”

  
“How about no? Besides, you love it when I talk.” Lance grinned, propping himself up on an elbow. “You love this.” He gestured to himself.

  
“I only love all of this,” Keith gestured in front of him, “when all of this lets me sleep so that way-”

  
“Keith, we have so much to do today. We have to go to the florist and go look at some potential bands for music and-”

  
“We need to sleep.” Keith lifted his head and then dropped back down, shutting his eyes. “We have all the time in the world. Now calm down.” Lance looked down at his boyfriend, fiance, and soon to be husband. His black hair was a mess but in a pretty way, splayed on the sheets. “Go to bed, Lance.”

  
“Make me, pretty boy.”

  
“Listen, I’m exhausted. Please leave the room then if you can’t behav-EEEE” Keith drew out the last word when he felt Lance’s lips on his neck. “Lance-”

  
Lance pulled back, smiling. “What?”

  
Keith’s face was a little red. “Don’t.”

  
“Awww, babe. You’re embarrassed.”

  
“No I’m not.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Lance."

  
“Keith, we both know that’s a damn lie.” He proceeded to kiss Keith’s neck again, softly, and then drew back to find a rather flustered Keith. “Why do you look so flustered considering that you’re the one who proposed?”

  
“I knew I had to beat you or else you would’ve embarrassed me in public!”

  
“Nah, you just wanted to let me know how much you love me.” Keith could feel Lance’s smile on his neck once more and Keith couldn’t help but smile a tiny smile.

  
“Whatever you want to tell yourself.” He said, Lance catching his smile before he could make it go away. “Don’t think I find this cute, either.”

  
“Sure thing, mi amor.” Lance kissed Keith’s neck once more, pressing a little harder this time. Keith squirmed and Lance laughed, his breath warm against Keith’s skin. “Don’t worry, I won’t tickle you.”

“May I remind you that the last time you said that you lied.” Keith hissed and Lance drew back slowly, lazily, propping himself up once more. He looked down at Keith, who eyed him warily. “Do not.”

  
“Wasn’t going to. Was just kissing you,” Lance smiled and then leaned back down when his face was caught by Keith’s hands after he’d sat up rapidly. “What gives?”

  
“Lance, I told you, I want sleep. As much as I love you, you gotta go.”

  
“Mmmm no.” Lance sat up himself and removed Keith’s hands from his face. “I’m gonna stay and kiss you.” Then he leaned in, managing to plant a kiss on Keith’s lips for a few seconds and then pulled back.

  
“Look, we can do this later-” Lance kissed him again and Keith sighed.

  
“No, now,” Lance said as he pulled back. Keith, amidst the tiredness that slowly was leaving him, admired Lance. He was so loving and affectionate and it just seemed like a dream that someone woke him up early because they wanted to kiss him. His heart melted a little at the thought and his expression softened. “What is it?” Lance asked; of course he had noticed, he always noticed.

  
“Just thinking about how wonderful you are.” Keith smiled softly and it was Lance’s turn to look flustered. “You’re so great and I’m sorry that’s like a limited range of descriptors but you’re very kind and caring and handsome-”

  
“Keith, stop-”

  
“You’re so beautiful.” Keith cradled one of Lance’s cheeks with his hand. “In so many ways.” He brushed his thumb over Lance’s cheek bone, admiring the way Lance’s eyes were wide, lashes prominent. “How did I get so lucky?”

  
“Why-why are you-”

  
“You’re always so ready to give love.” Keith smiled before he kissed Lance. As he drew back, he brushed his thumb once more before removing his hand. “I want you to know that I can give back.”

  
Lance sat still, blinked once before letting his lashes flutter slowly back into a rhythm. He looked at Keith, his face hot and his heart felt so full inside his chest. The window let in the right amount of morning light as Keith gave him a smile, hair framing his face. “I think the question is how did I get so lucky?” Lance asked softly.

  
“I guess it’s good we found each other, huh?” Keith asked, the swirl of sheets surrounding them.

  
“Seems like it.” Lance smiled larger this time, an ear-splitting grin and Keith felt his heart flutter, his body no longer commanding him to go back to sleep.

  
At that point in time, he felt like he was in a dream and well, to go to sleep, would be like waking up, missing the beauty in front of him.

  
It wouldn’t be worth it to get more sleep rather than spend time with the one he loved and the one who loved him back.

  
“Doesn’t it though?” And with that, Keith moved forward, planting a soft kiss on Lance’s neck. “How lucky we are.” They smiled.

  
Every morning after became a love for being awake.

  
It was beautifully theirs, sweetly everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> see, wasn't that sweet?
> 
> feel free to come say hi!
> 
> my tumblr is bluethisisforyou!!!
> 
> also, feel free to check out my other klance fics ~


End file.
